deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku
|-|Base= |-|Kid= |-|Oozaru= |-|Kaioken= Note - Can be used alongside all other forms. |-|Pseudo Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Mastered Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Ultra Instinct -Sign-= |-|Ultra Instinct= Son Goku, often referred to simply as Goku, is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. He previously fought Superman in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman, he then fought Superman again in a rematch. He also fought Sonic in an April Fools episode of One Minute Melee. He later fought Saitama in the Season 5 Finale of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Goku VS Arceus (Completed) * Goku vs Asura * Goku vs Ben Tennyson (Abandoned) * Goku vs. Bowser (Completed) * Cosmic Spider-Man vs Son Goku (Abandoned) * Dante Vs Son Goku * Goku VS Darkseid (Completed) * Goku vs Deoxys * Goku VS Doctor Doom (Completed) * Doctor Strange VS Goku (Completed) * Goku vs Doomsday * Goku vs Evangelion Unit-01 * Goku vs The Flash (Completed) * Son Goku vs Gilgamesh * Son Goku vs Chuck Norris * Goku VS Galacta Knight * Goku vs Gladiator * Goku vs Godzilla * Goku vs Hyperion * Goku vs Iron Man '(Completed) * Son Goku Vs Kenshiro * Goku vs King Kong (Abandoned) * 'Knuckles vs Goku (Completed) * Link vs Son Goku (Completed) * Goku vs Lion-O * Goku vs Luffy * Son Goku vs. Madoka Kaname (Completed) * Mario vs Goku (Completed) * Medaka Kurokami vs. Son Goku * Goku Vs Naruto (Completed) * Goku vs Neptune * Goku vs Ness (Completed) * Son Goku Vs. Nova * Goku vs Popeye (Abandoned) * Goku vs Reimu Hakurei (Completed) * Goku vs Ryu (Completed) * Goku vs Sailor Moon (Completed) * Goku vs Saitama (Completed) * Goku Vs. Seiya * Goku vs Sentry * Shiro Dragonway vs Goku (Completed) * Sonic vs Son Goku (Completed) * Goku vs. Spawn * Spongebob Vs Goku * Sun Wukong vs Son Goku * Goku vs Tabuu * Goku VS Thor (Completed) * Goku VS Toriko * Goku vs Turbo Mecha Sonic (Completed) * Goku vs Vegeta * Yang Xiao Long VS Son Goku * Goku vs Zeus (Completed) Form Vs. Form * GT Goku VS Super Goku * Great Ape vs Nine-Tailed Fox As Gogeta * Pyron vs. Gogeta (Completed) * Gogeta vs Kyuren As Kid Goku * (Kid) Goku vs. Kongo (by TheDragonDemon) As Vegito * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito * Vegito vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) Battle Royale * Alien Heroes Battle Royale * Goku vs Superman vs Thor vs Asura (Abandoned) * Goku Battle Royale * Goku vs Super-Man vs Thor (Completed) * Powerful Hero Battle Royale * SPOM vs Old king Thor vs god Spawn vs Goku BATTLE ROYAL! (Completed) * Strongman Battle Royal With the Avengers * Avengers (Movie) and Goku vs Thanos (Movie) (Completed) With Seiya * Goku and seiya vs bo-bobo * Goku And Seiya vs Darkseid and Doomsday With Superman * Goku and Superman vs Dark Schneider and Asura * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Lex Luthor (Completed) With Vegeta * Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta * Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow (Completed) With the Z-Fighters * The Avengers VS Z-Fighters * Z-Fighters VS Justice League Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 14 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * All Might (My Hero Academia) * Bayonetta * Deadpool * Drago (Bakugan) * He-Man (The Adventures of He-Man) * Jean Grey * Kamijou Touma (A Certain Magical Index) * Necrozma * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Pops (Regular Show) * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) * Sans (Undertale) * Shadow the Hedgehog * Shaggy Rogers * Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Starfire * Uncle Grandpa * Ultraman As Kid Goku * Alex Kidd * Ed (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) As Xeno Goku * Archie Sonic * Asriel Dreemurr * Doctor Fate * Cresselia * Frisk * Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Lucario * Paper Mario * Simon the Digger (Gurren Lagann) With Superman * Thor Odinson & Anakin Skywalker History Son Goku, or his Saiyan name Kakarot, was born the son of a low-class warrior Bardock on Planet Vegeta. He narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race when he was sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. But he raised by his adoptive grandfather Son Gohan and fell from the deep ravine, erasing all memory of his mission and instead becomes the moral opposite of a Saiyan: a good-natured and brave man who is pure of heart. It was only when he was found by Bulma Briefs during her search for the Dragon Balls that Goku's journey that extends to even the afterlife and the known universe begins. Throughout his life, faint traces of his Saiyan heritage apparent in his fights, Goku trains himself hard to be the greatest warrior possible and use that power to protect everyone and everything dear him. Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman) Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image Zanzouken *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper Janken *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands Hasshu-ken Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk Kienzan *Solar Flare Taiyo-ken *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb Dama *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission Shunkanido *Telepathy *Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highest multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole Nyoi-Bo *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus Kinto-Un *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape Ozaru *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Info (Goku VS Superman 2) Son Goku / Kakarot *Martial Arts **Kung-fu **Kame-Sennin Ryu **Kaio-Ken *Techniques **Flight **Ki blasts and barriers **Solar Flare **Spirit Bomb **Instant Transmission **Dragon Fist **Kamehameha *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name (Earth): Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Whis *Species: Full-Saiyan Full-Saiyan Species * Alien species and born warriors * Have good memories since birth * Born to train and fight like a warrior * Proud ruthless, aggressive destroyers and conquerors, but are less corruptive (In compare to humans) * Strong mental, sanity, and are likely immoral * Lack of sympathetic emotions as though by choice rather than by nature * Have no to little relationship interest of each other, families and especially they can separate for long periods or be divided (Ex Earth animals) * Very Motivated, Determined, and are well enough to achieve any of their goals by training (even as getting older), unlike humans and even Saiyan-Human Hybrids (Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bulla) {1} ** Weak to the very little experience of his emotions in compare to Humans (And it's the reason he can't power up within his emotions as great as Saiyan-Human Hybrids, but he is determined) Physical Abilities * Can move Faster than Light (Kept up with Beerus, whose speed is at least 3/4s that of Whis', being that he flew to a planet at 3/4s the speed of Whis, and that calc revealed he was way faster) * Superhuman Physique * Martial Arts Master * Able to create After Images (As Kid Goku, he was able to do it) * Zenkai (Gets back stronger after recovering from nearly fatal injuries, courtesy of being a Saiyan.) Mental abilities These are possibly the least known capabilities of Goku. To be a master in the martial arts, it is necessary to find peace of mind by various training such as meditation and concentration http://www.martial-art-potential.com/mental-training.html Items Power Pole *Extends & contracts on command *Incredible reach Flying Nimbus *Flies at Mach 1.5 (According to Daizenshuu) *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores Ki *Stored in a belt pouch or just in Goku's gi Powers/Abilities/Techniques * List of techniques used by Goku * Ki Manipulation * Can resist Time Skip by using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10 (Super Saiyan Blue in the Manga) * Flight * Instant Transmission: Goku concentrates, then teleports. This can be used rapidly to confuse the opponent or escape in a pinch. While he needs to have a source of ki to lock on to and teleport to, he doesn't have to be right next to them when he teleports to them as when he used Instant Transmission to teleport to Broly, he teleported all the way outside of the cave Broly was in while Broly was deep inside. * Ki Manipulation * Flight * Biting * Ki Sense: Goku can sense an opponent to locate them when they are hiding, use Instant Transmission to teleport to them, sense how strong they are, and even sense a person's morality. This will not work if the opponent suppresses their energy enough or doesn't have anything to sense, to begin with. * Ki Blast: The most basic energy wave. It can either be a sphere of ki or a beam and is fired through the hand. * Kiai: A technique where Goku affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Used to perform certain techniques like the Invisible Eye Blast and the Soaring Fist. * Invisible Eye Blast: Shoots an invisible blast of kiai out of his eyes. * Kaio-Ken: A power Boost technique that allows Goku to increase his stats up to 20x, though it puts a strain on his body. * Destructo Disc: Goku concentrates Ki into the form of a razor sharp disc, and he hurls it at the target to slice them. * Solar Flare: Goku discharges a flash of light to blind his opponent(s). * Homing Energy Wave: A Ki Blast that homes in on the target. * God Bind: A technique where Goku, in his Super Saiyan God form, traps his opponent in Godly ki to restrain them, leaving them open to attack and unable to move. * Spirit Shot: Goku extends both of his arms, releasing two large blasts of Kiai from each side. * Ki Blast Thrust: Goku thrusts a ki blast at his opponent for an extra powerful physical attack. * Soaring Fist: Goku shoots a(n) translucent/invisible kiai blast from his fist by punching. * Ki Blast Barrage: Goku unleashes a barrage of Ki blasts. * Spirit Ball: A technique invented by Yamcha that Goku used during the Tournament of Power. Goku summons a large ki sphere and directs it around to hit his opponent. * Spirit Gun: Goku puts his hand in a gun formation and shoots small but quick ki blasts or beams of ki from it. * Ki Mines: Goku drops small Ki spheres across the battlefield without his opponent noticing. The Ki Mines release a giant explosion when stepped on. * Spirit Bomb: A formidable attack that relies on the energy of surrounding living organisms which forms a ball of varying size and power depending on the energy given. * After Image Technique: Goku creates an afterimage to confuse his opponent. He can surround his opponent in a circle of these to confuse them further. * Fusion Technique: Using a special pose, he is able to fuse with another being. However, it must be executed in a specific way, or else it will not work. In addition, this technique, in a Death Battle, is really only applicable to a Team fight. ** EX-Fusion: Doing the Fusion Technique wearing a Metamo-Ring with another being, he can fuse with that being. Like the Fusion Technique, in a Death Battle, is really only applicable to a Team fight. * Godly Ki: An extremely powerful form of Ki that vastly surpasses conventional Ki. It can also only be sensed by deities and a select few other beings. * Kamehameha: In spite of being invented by Master Roshi, this is Goku's most famous move. and Goku has invented several more forms of Kamehameha: ** Standard Kamehameha: Goku cups his hands together, charges the attack, and unleashes a beam of ki. ** Jet Kamehameha: Kamehameha directed at the ground, which propels the user through the air. ** Bending Kamehameha: A Kamehameha that allows the user to change the course of the attack, allowing them to surprise the opponent. ** Feet Kamehameha: The Standard Kamehameha, albeit fired from the feet. ** Super Kamehameha: A more powerful and larger version of the standard Kamehameha. It also includes multiple sub-variants, such as the True Kamehameha, a far more powerful version. ** Double Kamehameha: One Kamehameha wave bursts forth from each hand. ** Twin Dragon Shot: A Kamehameha in two energy spheres, allowing guidance by user's arm movements. Goku uses this attack against Frieza. ** Angry Kamehameha: Super Saiyan 1 Goku's ultimate attack, used to finish off Frieza during the Frieza Saga. A powerful yellow energy wave fired from one hand, only a Kamehameha variant by name (In fact it isn't called the Angry Kamehameha in some appearances, an example being that it was also called "Super Shot") ** Instant Kamehameha: Using Instant Transmission, Goku closes the distance between him and his opponent, then unleashes a point blank Kamehameha blast at them. ** Multiple Kamehameha: A Combination Attack that occurs when two or more fighters combine their Kamehameha waves into one. ** Continuous Kamehameha: Rapid fire version of Kamehameha God Form Kamehamehas: ** Kamehameha Rebirth: An extremely powerful Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan God Goku. ** God Kamehameha: The most powerful version of the Kamehameha. Used by Super Saiyan God Super Saian Goku, Alternatively named Burst Kamehameha. Super Saiyan * Originally thought to be of mere myth and legend, with the advent of the Frieza Saga, Goku has attained such a form, after he witnessed his best friend Krillin die at the hands of the Galactic Tyrant, Frieza. * Increases power 50x his base form. * Proportioned to his physical abilities, which gives him an even greater boost in strength, ki power, speed, stamina, and durability. * He is able to stack Super Saiyan power multipliers with each form. So with being Super Saiyan 3, he is 400x stronger than his base form. * In this form, Goku was able to outclass Frieza, who was giving him huge trouble before. He still wasn't able to defeat Goku even when he used his full power. Super Saiyan 2 * Twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan and greatly boosts his stats. * 100x stronger than his base form. * When Gohan achieved this form, he was able to make even Cell look like child's play. Everyone before struggled or died fighting him, or his Cell Jrs. Including Goku. (Albeit he was exhausted at the time and likely could have handled a Cell Jr. if he were at his full strength) Super Saiyan 3 * Four times stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, and also once again greatly boosts his stats. * 400x stronger than his base form. * Is able to fight more evenly with Kid Buu than the previous forms. Super Saiyan 4 Note: GT is officially not canon to the events of DBZ or DBS. DBS is the official retcon of the 'post-DBZ' canon. * Presumably ten times stronger than Super Saiyan 3, which would make a Super Saiyan 4 4000x stronger than Base Goku. Super Saiyan God * The multiplier is unknown though it is undoubtedly above that of Super Saiyan 3 * Takes some time to fully master. However, Beerus hinted at the time limit being able to be mitigated. * Unlike the other Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan God has a time limit, making it not a permanent transformation. * Allows the user to regenerate from wounds. * While he can lose the form, he can retain it's power, allowing Beerus to continue to battle Beerus on equal grounds using just his base and SS1 Form. * Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki * Allows Goku to use his God Bind technique Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (AKA: Super Saiyan Blue) * The multiplier is 50x the unknown Super Saiyan God multiplier. * As the name suggests, it is the Super Saiyan form of Super Saiyan God. * Stronger than Super Saiyan God and all previous Super Saiyan forms. * Requires Ki Control and Focus. * Enables the user to possess and sense Godly Ki. * It can also be used alongside the Kaio-Ken due to the form's great Ki control and Focused mind. Ultra Instinct *An enlightened transformation taught to Goku by Whis. *Self-Movement Technique: Goku can automatically react to attacks without effort or thought: focusing entirely on nearly instant muscle reaction rather than brain input. This makes feints and illusions ineffective. Whis confirmed that Goku mastered this technique. He just needs to boost his power since his body does all the other work for him. **This changes Goku's skill and fighting style completely. *Piccolo claims that Goku is "constantly evolving" during this transformation; with Goku's attacks becoming faster, more powerful and more precise the longer he fights. **Is stated to make the user achieve their maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy. *Goku has yet to master this new form, after about 3 minutes, it wore off. *Currently, Goku needed the energy of the Spirit Bomb to achieve this form. *Match Jiren, whose mere power was shaking the whole World of Void, an infinite realm outside time and space. It's possible that Goku may have been able to defeat Jiren if the transformation didn't expire. *Is considered powerful by the standards of the gods of the DBZ multiverse. **Some of the lesser gods have been unable to achieve this form despite their attempts. *Goku must ignore thinking on how to attack and instead rely on instinct; otherwise, he will not control this form's power properly. *This form is exhausting and puts a great amount of strain on Goku after it expires. Mastered Ultra Instinct *Goku's current ultimate and most powerful form. *Complete control over the Ultra Instinct ability. *On par with Jiren. *Only activates when Goku needs it. *Despite its amazing reflexive ability and incredible power, doesn't even last a full minute before his body is put under immense strain, eliminating any chance he has of defending himself, and costing him any fight without outside help. Feats Pre DBZ/DBS Goku: * Has reflexes good enough to dodge laser blasts. * Faster than human eye combat speeds * Defeated Bruce Lee DBZ Feats: * Crossed the 1,000,000 km Snakeway (albeit only actually flew over 37,000 km because he flew over Snake Way, which is full of curves) in just over a single day or 28 Hours (Saiyan Saga) * Along with Vegeta, fights Kid Buu, and finished him off at the end with a Spirit Bomb. (Note: The Video is extremely long.) * Fought and defeated the alien Frieza, who had destroyed Planet Vegeta along with the Saiyan race. * Mastered the Super Saiyan form DBGT Feats: '''(Note: This series is non-canon) * Fought General Rilldo, who was arguably as strong as Majin Buu, in base and Super Saiyan form * Destroyed Omega Shenron with the Universal Spirit Bomb * Fights Super 17 * Easily defeated both Super Perfect Cell and Frieza '''DBS Feats * Continuously lifted a bunch of gigantic metal weights * Can walk around with a gigantic water tank on his back * Resists Hit's Timeskip in his fight against him with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10 * Abused Instant Transmission against Beerus, an opponent way stronger than him, who was holding back at the time, then blasts him with a Kamehameha * Is able to keep up with a suppressed Beerus (70% in the Battle of Gods movie, unknown % in the anime and manga) thanks to his newly achieved Super Saiyan God form. * With the Super Saiyan God Form, he created shockwaves that were stated could destroy the Universe when he clashed with Beerus. * After achieving a new transformation, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan commonly referred to as "Super Saiyan Blue, he fought and defeated Golden Frieza (though he did need help from Vegeta, who possessed the same transformation.) * Fought and Defeated Copy Vegeta (who is on the same level as the real Vegeta) * Befriended the Omni-King * Overpowered Zamasu and Goku Black for a short time after hearing they had killed Chi-Chi and Goten. * In their rematch, defeated Hit without utilizing Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. * Brought himself back to life after being killed by Hit using a ki blast to restart his heart * Battled and defeated Bergamo from Universe 9 in the Zen-Exhibition Match * Battled a God of Destruction candidate, Top. * Easily Defeated 8 of the Universe 9’s Fighters (With assistance from Vegeta.) * While Transforming to Incomplete Ultra Instinct Goku alone shake the World of Void ** Which the World of Void was said to be Infinite in Size * As Super Saiyan 2 through Super Saiyan God. Goku holds his own against Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla and Super Saiyan Berserk Kale while he was being tag teamed on. * Defeated Super Saiyan 2 Kefla, the fusion of Kale and Caulifla while utilizing his incomplete Ultra Instinct. * Resisted the pretty black hole * Defeated an amped up Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Zirloin all at once * Helped Android 17 defeat the bug person Damon * Defeated Aniraza (With the help of Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, True Golden Frieza, Ultimate Gohan, and Full Power Android 17). * Endure a Barrage of punches from Jiren * After mastering Ultra Instinct, made short work of Jiren, and would have defeated him single-handedly had Ultra Instinct not failed on him last moment. Weaknesses and Faults * As absurd as his power is: Goku's strength, speed, ki output, and durability still has limitations and Goku has been overpowered multiple times. Even in his newest forms, Goku still faces characters capable of overpowering him. ** Killed multiple times; *** Killed by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon (intentionally, to finish off his brother Raditz) **** Killed by Cell's self-destruction (in order to save the Earth from being destroyed) *** Killed by Hit (but revived himself using his ki blast). *** Vulnerable to stabbing or piercing attacks **** Sorbet shot him through the chest with a ring-laser. (Was in Super Saiyan Blue in the 'Resurrection F' movie, base form in the Dragon Ball Super anime.). However, this was when Goku dropped his guard, so normally the laser would do nothing to him *Goku's physical strength, while impressive, is not as impressive as his ki attacks * Limited amount of Ki. ** The Super Forms and signature Ki Attacks drain his Ki. While he's trained to lessen the ki drain, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan Blue (in the manga) still consume a lot of stamina. *** Certain transformations and ki abilities can damage his body if used for too long. Sometimes uses these techniques very recklessly. * Can't breathe in space (limited oxygen) * Goku cannot sense enemies who are hiding their ki, do not produce ki or use artificial ki (like robots). * Can still suffer from diseases. ** In the Future Trunks timeline, Goku dies from a Heart Virus. In the normal canon, this same Virus led Goku to lose against the physically inferior Android 19, who could have been defeated without the need of becoming a Super Saiyan under normal circumstances. * Lacks a formal education and is academically weak, Goku has little understanding of financial matters. Despite his knowledge of martial arts and tactics; overall Goku isn't very intelligent otherwise. ** Goku accidentally killed King Kai by teleporting Cell (who was self-destructing) to Kai's Planet. Goku needed to move Cell away to save the Earth and couldn't think of anywhere else to go to. ** Can be tricked or outsmarted by clever opponents ** Took him years just to learn how to drive a car ** Didn't know what the opposite gender was when he met Bulma as a kid ** Agreed to marry Chi-Chi despite having no concept of what marriage is, originally thinking it was a type of food. * Despite his power; has a fear of needles * Will avoid unfair advantages, preferring and enjoying a fair fight. Can be a bit too forgiving. ** Allowed Frieza to power up to his full power ** Gave Cell a Senzu Bean * Senzu Beans can be easily destroyed. Respect Threads: (Cannot promise 100% accurate calculations, but gives a rough idea) * Dragon Ball Super Respect Thread * Respect Son Goku * The Kid Goku Respect Thread * Pre DBZ/DBS Goku Respect Thread Gallery Goku_SS1-3.png|Super Saiyan 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4 (GT) Super_Saiyan_God_Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super_Saiyan_God_Super_Saiyan_Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan SSGSS Kaioken Times Ten.jpeg|Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Times Ten Limit Breaker Goku.png|Ultra Instinct Goku (DBZ Xenoverse).png|Goku in DBZ Xenoverse 4508028+_1419692cd9e3a07b34ebac3573694948.jpg 56134532.jpg DBZMeme07.jpg Goku and saitama are weak.jpg dragon-ball-super-opening-2-la-nueva-transformacion-de-goku_1128815.jpg|possibly a high version of kaioken 210.jpg|xeno goku kaioken.jpg|SSJ Blue kaioken times ten goku-vs-jiren-dragon-ball-super-1.jpg|Goku faces Jiren the Gray DLi5dmdUMAAB3O5.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-109-110-81-Goku-Jiren.jpg DBS110GokuUltraInstinct-720x405.jpg|Goku attains Ultra Instinct maxresdefault (42).jpg|Ultra Instinct Goku faces Jiren the gray 6uKL4oz.gif Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-114-0092-Goku-Super-Saiyan-Kale-Caulifla.jpg|Super Saiyan 2 Goku struggling against Caulifla and Kale Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-114-0112-Goku-Super-Saiyan-God-Caulifla.jpg|Super Saiyan God Goku holding his own against Caulifla and Kale Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-116-00029-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Kafla-Kefla.jpg|Ultra Instinct Goku facing Kefla Goku_Mastered_Ultra_Instinct.jpg|Goku's ultimate and most powerful form: Mastered Ultra Instinct Ultra_Instinct_Goku.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0122.jpg|Ultra Instinct Goku facing Jiren Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-130-Goku-Ultra-Instinct-Jiren-0213.jpg|Goku feeling the side effects of Ultra Instinct Tumblr inline p5ubjzY8Z81qbjpiv 540.gif tumblr_p53r4wRKRi1uuj1vto1_540.gif Xeno_Goku_Anime_1.jpg|Goku: Xeno appears in front of Goku and the others Xeno_Goku_Anime_12.jpg|Super Saiyan 4 Goku: Xeno dragon-ball-super-broly-trailer.jpg|Goku in the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie Videos Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Absorption Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Another Form Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Copy users Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Healers Category:Heat Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kids Category:Ki Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Protagonist Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Wave Manipulators